Why her?
by Faberrittanainthetardis
Summary: Prompt: Angry first time sex. Diana and Faye get into an argument which quickly turns into something more. Fayana obviously.


Faye unlocked the door as quietly as she possibly could and stepped inside, pushing it gently shut behind her. She stopped still and listened intently for the sound of footsteps coming towards her but when there was no sign of any she began to creep towards the stairs.

"Where have you been?"

Faye startled violently, a strangled gasp escaping her lips as she spun around towards the living room. She couldn't see inside because all of the lights were off but she recognised the familiar voice "What the…_Diana_?"

"Yeah, it's just me."

Faye turned on the lights to reveal Diana sitting in an armchair across the room from her "What are you doing in my house?"

"I was waiting for you." Diana answered seriously "Your Mom let me in but she had to leave a while ago."

"Well why were you sitting in the dark?" Faye asked, taking another step into the room "That's creepy as hell."

"I was thinking." Diana stated monotonously before repeating her earlier question "Where have you been? I've been waiting for hours."

"I was out." Faye responded vaguely. She shucked off her jacket and threw it onto the couch before continuing "So why are you still here?"

"I wanted to talk to you. Where did you go exactly?"

"What's with the twenty questions?" Faye asked defensively.

"I just want to know, that's all." Diana replied, leaning forward in the chair to get a better look at Faye "Have you been doing it again?"

Faye wavered for a moment before shaking her head "Doing what?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." Diana said sharply "_Did_ you?"

"It's none of your business." Faye snapped angrily, informing Diana that she'd been doing exactly what she had feared "What's with the sudden interest anyway? Finally starting to notice something other than your new best friend and your stupid brooding boyfriend?"

"Ex-boyfriend," Diana corrected "And if by best friend you mean Cassie, I think it's safe to say that you've been spending far more time with her than I have lately."

A faint smirk graced Faye's lips at the statement "Probably."

"I thought you said you hated her." Diana observed, allowing herself to stray from the subject at hand "Why are you acting like her friend now?"

"I'm not. I just think the power thing is hot." Faye shrugged carelessly.

"_Hot?_"

"That's what I said. Hot."

"You think Cassie is hot?" Diana asked to be sure that she'd heard correctly.

Faye offered a nod in response "She doesn't seem to complain about my…habit as much as any of the rest of you do. That makes her fine by me."

"By habit you mean addiction, don't you?" Diana countered irritably "Because that's what you are Faye…you're an addict."

"Fuck off." Faye bit out angrily "You have no idea what you're talking about."

"I know more than you think I do." Diana argued empathically.

"Really, Diana?" Faye laughed bitterly "I don't see how you could on account of the fact that you're too _perfect_ and sensible to make any kind of mistake."

"I didn't say that."

"Right." Faye scoffed and shook her head "Like I can't tell that you're all judging me whenever I'm around."

"And you think Cassie is some kind of exception to that?"

"No but at least she's a good lay."

Of all the things Diana had expected Faye to retort with, that was the very last thing. Her hands balled into tight fists at the admission and her expression clouded over.

Faye raised an eyebrow at the uncharacteristic response. She was unable to resist taking a wary step back as she watched Diana try to breathe through whatever it was she was feeling.

"You…You slept with Cassie?" Diana asked, her voice strained with barely controlled anger.

"Yeah."

Diana gritted her teeth in a vain attempt to control her rapidly rising anger "Why?"

"Why?" Faye asked in disbelief "Because she's fucking hot. Does there have to be any other reason?" she watched Diana's jaw clench in response "What's the problem, Meade? I would never have pegged you as being homophobic. Just because I'm fucking Cas…"

Diana shot to her feet, a dark veil of emotion crossing her features "Shut up."

"Did I hit a nerve?" Faye asked, a mock innocent tone to her voice "Make you uncomfortable?" she smirked darkly "Good. Maybe now you'll get the hell out of my house."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Well if you really _want_ the details…"

Diana finally let her anger take over and stormed over to the other girl, her eyes flashing dangerously. Faye flinched slightly at the sudden movement, convinced that Diana was going to slap her. She relaxed slightly when Diana merely stopped in front of her "Fuck you."

"She definitely di…"

Before Faye could continue with the sentence, Diana shut her up by wrapping a hand around the back of Faye's neck and kissing her fiercely. Faye released a strangled squeak at the unexpected movement and Diana took the opportunity to slip her tongue inside Faye's mouth. Diana pressed their bodies together and for a second or two Faye responded to the kiss before shoving Diana back. As soon as their lips parted, Faye's hand lifted to her own reddened lips "Diana, what…"

"Shut up." Diana ordered before darting forward again to capture Faye's lips with her own. In any other situation she would have been conscious of the fact that Faye had shoved her away and she would have quickly backed off. In that moment however the pain of Faye choosing somebody else over her, of somebody once again choosing _Cassie Blake_ over her, was too great to allow her to focus on anything else. Instead she fixed her attention on the rough kiss and the way her tongue connected with Faye's. She backed Faye up until her back hit the wall behind her and pressed their bodies together as if the physical connection can make repair the emotional connection they once had. Faye's hands lifted and for a split second Diana was worried that she was going to be pushed away again. Instead the hands move to the back of her head, fingers threading through her hair to tug her closer and deepen the kiss. When she pulled back for a much needed breath Faye stared at her through lust darkened eyes and Diana felt a spark of satisfaction when she realised that she had caused the reaction. Faye quickly closed the distance between them to reclaim Diana's lips with her own and her hands lowered to Diana's waist to tug her closer. Diana tensed at the touch and she moved her hands down to grip Faye's wrists. She pulled back to stare into the brunette's eyes for a moment before pinning Faye's hands to the wall on either side of her head. Faye struggled against the grip for a moment, uncomfortable with the possibility of being dominated.

"What?" Diana asked in a whisper "Didn't Cassie do this?" without waiting for an answer she ducked her head and pressed her lips firmly against Faye's neck. Once. Twice. Three times before she gave into temptation and bit down causing Faye to moan softly "Or this?" she looked up to meet Faye's darkened gave expectantly.

Faye's wrists jerked sharply under Diana's hands "Why the fuck are you talking about Cassie?"

"I thought you said you wanted to talk about…details." Diana leaned forward and took Faye's bottom lip between her own. She lightly bit down on it before releasing it.

"Fuck Diana…" Faye muttered, straining against Diana's grip on her.

Diana had been in the process of trailing light kisses along Faye's jaw but she stopped at the gasped out words "Yeah?" she whispered, moving back up to press a kiss to Faye's lips "You want to?"

Faye nodded quickly and Diana carefully released her wrists from the tight grip. As soon as she was free from the confining grip Faye moved forward, fully intent on kissing Diana senseless. Diana took a wary step back to counter the movement "Bedroom." Without waiting for an answer she turned and walked out of the room, taking the familiar route up the stairs and down the hallway to reach Faye's bedroom. Faye followed hot on her heels, unable to resist allowing her eyes to roam up and down Diana's back while they walked. When they finally reached Faye's bedroom Diana turned around with a small smirk and nodded towards the bed "Sit." She waited until Faye reluctantly followed the instruction and sat on the edge of the bed before pulling her own shirt off in one fluid movement. She was rewarded with a sharp inhalation from the brunette on the bed. Encouraged by the sound, Diana moved towards the bed. She placed her hands on Faye's shoulders to steady herself before planting a knee on either side of Faye's thighs to straddle her. Faye's hands moved instinctively to Diana's hips but she was quickly brushed off.

"Diana…" Faye frowned.

"Faye." Diana answered before shifting her hands to Faye's shirt. She tugged the shirt up and over Faye's head before tossing it over her shoulder. She glanced back at Faye and wavered uncertainly when their eyes met. Her gaze drifted over Faye's messed up hair to her flushed cheeks and her kiss reddened lips before shifting right back to her darker than usual eyes which were staring intently into her own "Fuck it." She muttered before moving her hands to the back of Faye's neck and kissing her fiercely. The suddenness of the movement caused them to tumble back onto the bed but they made no move to break the kiss. Faye's hands shifted to rest on Diana's lower back. She half expected to be shoved off again but when Diana merely hummed into the kiss, she began to trail her fingertips up and down.

Diana leaned up on one elbow and shifted slightly to slide her thigh between Faye's legs. Before Faye could work out what was happening, Diana's thigh nudged up, applying just the right amount of pressure.

"Fuck…"

Diana traced her lips down Faye's jaw to her chest, applying slight pressure every couple of centimetres. She only stopped when her lips met the edge of Faye's bra and she glanced up to see Faye staring down at her.

"Take it off." Faye encouraged breathlessly as if she knew exactly why Diana was hesitating "Please."

Diana's lips turned up at the pleading tone of Faye's voice but deciding to draw the experience out she pressed a firm kiss to the top of Faye's breast before starting back up again. Faye made a faint sound of protest in response to the action but Diana ignored it. She paused when she reached Faye's bra strap and capturing it between her teeth she tugged it halfway down Faye's upper arm while using her right hand to do the same to the other strap. Faye swallowed in anticipation as Diana's hand moved around her back to unclip the bra. A moment later it was removed completely and quickly tossed over the side of the bed onto the floor. Diana sat back and for a moment, merely taking in the view before she leaned forward to pick up where she had left off.

Faye bit back a hiss of pleasure as Diana captured a nipple in her mouth, swirling her tongue intently around the sensitive tip. Her hands clenched into the tangled sheets under her body as her back arched "Fuck…"

Diana hummed something of a response as if she was agreeing with the sentiment. Faye was distracted however as she felt a hand slid down her stomach to come to rest on the button of her jeans. It was quickly snapped open and Faye lifted her hips to help Diana push them down. Their positioning was slightly awkward so it took a lot of shuffling to slide them down but when they finally reached her ankles, Faye agitatedly kicked them off.

"Impatient much?" Diana teased, moving up to place a light kiss on Faye's lips.

Faye felt a slither of hope at the fact that Diana was actually talking to her. She was just about to respond when Diana moved unexpectedly back down her body. Faye glanced down to see where exactly Diana was disappearing to and she had to hold back a gasp when Diana pressed an attentive kiss to the skin just above the edge of her panties "D-Diana what…?" her question faded into a sharp gasp when Diana moved down, her lips teasing lightly over the centre of her panties and Faye had to fight the urge to buck her hips. Diana licked her lips and glanced up at Faye through hooded eyes, causing the latter to whimper ever so slightly. They stared at each for a couple of seconds and Faye was about to tell Diana that she didn't have to do anything she didn't want to when Diana hooked her fingers under Faye's panties and pulled them slowly down her legs. When they were finally off she dropped them to the floor and kissed her way from Faye's calf to the top of her thigh, their eye contact not faltering for a second.

"Fuck Diana…" Faye muttered breathlessly as Diana nipped at her thigh before soothing the area with her tongue.

Despite her lack of experience Diana didn't hesitate to lower her mouth to Faye's sex, her tongue pressing flat against her slit. Her forwardness was rewarded with a sharp gasp and she felt Faye's hand shift to the back of her head, her fingers threading into her hair. Encouraged by the touch, Diana traced tight circles around Faye's clit with her tongue.

"Oh fuck…" Faye muttered, barely able to resist the urge to push Diana's head closer "Fuck, fuck, fuck…" she was just contemplating exactly how Diana became quite so skilled with her tongue when Diana unceremoniously slipped her tongue inside of her. A strangled cry of pleasure escaped Faye's lips and she was unable to stop her hips from jerking forward.

"Fuck…_more Diana_."

Diana paused in her ministrations for a second, unsure as to exactly what Faye wanted her to do. She vaguely recalled what felt good to her and shifted until she could squeeze her arm between them. She resumed the rapid action of her tongue and shifted her thumb to circle Faye's clit. Almost immediately, Faye tensed and her back arched off the bed, a loud groan escaping her lips. Her thighs clenched around Diana's head and her hands clenched into fists in Diana's hair as her climax washed over her. Diana kept going until Faye slumped back onto the bed. She carefully extracted herself from Faye's grip and moved up the bed to lie on the bed next to her. They lay in silence for a moment and Diana merely listened to Faye's shallow breathing. After a couple of minutes, Faye rolled onto her side and pressed a light kiss to Diana's shoulder. Diana flinched slightly at the touch and Faye frowned in confusion.

"What?"

"I should go." Diana murmured, though she made no move to get up off the bed.

Faye blinked in surprise "Why?"

Diana shrugged silently and Faye dropped back onto the bed with a sigh "Whatever."

There was a long period of silence before Diana spoke again "Why her?"

"I already told you." Faye answered impatiently "She was there and she's hot."

"And I'm not?"

Faye turned her head on the pillow to look at Diana intently "What kind of question is that? You know that you are."

Diana met Faye's gaze, her own eyes glittering with tears "Then why didn't you choose me? Why couldn't I be your…"

"Fuck buddy?" Faye finished for her "Is that what you want from me? Meaningless sex?"

"If that's all you can give me."

A humourless laugh escaped Faye's lips as Diana's tears fell. She instinctively lifted her hand to wipe them away "I could never give you that." She noticed Diana tense under her hand and hastened to add "Nothing I do with you could ever be meaningless to me."

"W-what do you mean?"

"I mean…" Faye leaned forward to place a light kiss on Diana's cheek "I like you Diana Meade. And If we're going to have sex on a regular basis, it has to mean something."

"Really?" Diana asked, a hint of a smile tugging at her lips.

"Really." Faye confirmed.

"You're not going to sleep with Cassie again?"

"No."

"Good." Diana breathed out before she pulled Faye on top of her and kissed her passionately.

THE END


End file.
